


Night Moves

by fic_luv82



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Ficlet, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fic_luv82/pseuds/fic_luv82
Summary: Dean wants badly to do dirty things to little Sammy...





	Night Moves

**Author's Note:**

> All the luv to devotedtodean for the rad, ninja fast beta, and to Tandy_Hard for being the BadAssiest fukkn cheerleader EVAH-!
> 
> Love ya, cokksukkazzz! ;*;*;*

“C’mon, Sammy…   
You’ll like it, I promise. Please?” Deans voice lowers on the last word, but here, together under the thin blankets, light from the muted t.v. playing shadow puppets across the walls of this weeks sad little room, Sam hears it like a shout. It makes him feel… funny. Like he’s being heated up from the inside. 

He doesn’t realize Dean’s moved closer until he feels the older boys hot breath fanning across his mouth and chin and Sam goes still. Dean grabs hold of his hand, envelopes it completely in his larger one, and pulls it slowly away from Sam's chest where it had been held. 

Sam breath starts to come faster as he feels the callused fingertips of Dean’s other hand slide along the sensitive inside of his wrist and up, up. Hard fingers leaving a trail of unfamiliar heat across Sammy’s baby soft palm and butterflies flutter low in Sam’s stomach.

Dean unfurls his brothers small fingers with his own, pressure on the back of Sams wrist leading his hand forward till it’s resting flat against Deans chest, The pebbled nipple beneath pressing right into the center. 

Dean hisses out a breath between clenched teeth, still guiding Sam's hand, dragging his little boy sweaty palm down the hardened peak till it’s squeezed tight between the press of Sams middle and index fingers, his own hand rubbing them back and forth across his nipple.

“Fuck, Sammy” Dean groans out, the gravel sound causing Sam's hand to twitch, adding friction to the guided caress that makes his big brother loose a deep throated growl.   
Sam gasps, sweet air blowing hot across Dean’s parted lips and Dean wants .

“Open your mouth,” He growls, and Sam barely has time to register the command before Deans tongue is there, pushing its way into Sam’s stunned little mouth, licking out the helpless little puppy sounds Sam can't seem to stop making.

“C’mon, kiss me back, baby.” Dean groans into Sam’s open mouth. “Gimme your tongue, wanna suck on it- let me... God I’m gonna make your pretty little dick so hard, Sammy- then I’m gonna suck on that, too…”

“Dean!” Sam keens, shifting closer, wrapping a skinny leg around Dean's hip and then he’s pushing his slick little tongue inside his brothers mouth.

They both moan, loud and long. Dean's deep tone mingling with Sam’s higher one, Dean sucks Sams tongue hard, pulling in the taste of toothpaste and sugar and Sam.

“That’s it, Sammy, rub off on my dick-   
just like that baby boy.   
You like that Sammy? Huh?   
Like the way it feels?  
I sure the fuck do- your hard little prick gettin’ off on your big brother’s fuckin’ cock, ungh, FUCK Sammy!” 

Dean grits his teeth hard to resist coming, the pleasure of doing this with Sam, bad touching Sammy’s tight little body, is way more intense than any jerk-off fantasy he'd ever jacked it to while thinking dirty things about his baby brother.

Sam’s moaning constantly now, sharp little  
puppy whines streaming helplessly from his parched throat. 

Dean’s breathing hard, himself, ragged gasps blowing hot into Sam’s open mouth as Sam ruts against him almost frantically, his narrow little hips rubbing instinctively in tight, fast circles over and over against the hard line of his brother’s dick. Dean digs his fingers bruisingly into Sam's small hip bones, pulling Sam even harder into his thrusts.

“Dean,” Sam keens, high and breathless.  
“Please, De-!”

“Yeah, baby? Huh? Please, what, Sammy,tell me what you want.” Dean says, then licks into Sam’s mouth again, tonguing along the inside of both cheeks then sucking Sam’s tongue, rhythmic tugs and strokes that produce the hottest fucking sounds from his sexy as fuck little brother.

“Help, Dean- need... I don't know, nnnh!” 

Sam's breathing is ragged, his face beet red and his eyes are scrunched tight in frustration.

Dean presses one more kiss to that candy apple mouth.

“Need to come, baby? Is that what you need?” Dean croons.

“Please.” Sam whines, small mouth trembling.

“Mmm… Yeah. Want big brother to make you come? Oh, I'm gonna make you come, Sammy - SO fucking hard, baby.”

Everything’s a blur of movement for a heartbeat, then Sam's laying flat on his back and Dean's pulling his underoos down his slim thighs and tossing them off to the side and dropping down, broad shoulders pushing down between his thighs and Sam looks down his thin torso to find Dean’s eyes on his face, his pink lips swollen and wet and smirking up at Sam and then Dean's mouth- God, Dean's mouth- is sucking the entire length of Sam's cock inside it. 

Sam's body jerks up off the bed and he strangles on a wail, small hands sliding across Dean's shoulders, trying to find a grip as Dean continues to suck his sanity right out through his dick.

Dean moans low around the delicious mouthful of his baby brothers gorgeous little hard-on and proceeds to suck and lick and mouth fuck Sammy’s dick like he’s getting paid for it.

It's only minutes later that Sam’s arching his back and screaming Dean's name, shooting his salt tangy little load across his brothers coaxing tongue. Dean, watching the white hot filth of his brothers orgasm, jerks his own dick, creaming the inside of his boxers and hand just seconds after Sammy.

They lay there, sweaty and sated for a few minutes, then Dean gets up and heads to the bathroom for wash cloths and their duffels for clean underwear.

He gets them both cleaned up and they settle back in bed, Dean snuggling Sam from behind and kissing the back of Sams head. 

“Toldja you'd like it.” Dean says, smirk evident in his tone.

Sam snorts. 

“Shut up.”


End file.
